Veronica Sinclair
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = New York City, New York | associations = | known relatives = Ned Sloane Debra Sinclair Terry Sloane | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''JSA Secret Files & Origins'' #2 | final appearance = | actor = }} Veronica Sinclair, also known as Roulette, is a fictional criminal and a character featured in titles published by DC Comics. She first appeared in ''JSA Secret Files & Origins'' #2 in September, 2001. Her first appearance in the regular ''JSA'' series was in ''JSA'' #27 in October, 2001. Overview Veronica Sinclair was born the daughter of Ned Sloane - brother of the original Mister Terrific, Terry Sloane, and Debra Sinclair - the original Roulette. Although Terry Sloane was her uncle, Veronica grew up believing him to be her grandfather. As an adult, Veronica Sinclair operated an illegal underground casino called The House, in which costumed adventurers of all walks of life would be abducted and forced to fight one another in gladiatorial combat. Biography In her first encounter with the Justice Society, she captured most of the team and forced them to fight each other; Mister Terrific and Doctor Mid-Nite were forced to play a chess game where the loser would be electrocuted, while Sand and Hawkman had to reach Hawkgirl while infected with a fast-acting lethal virus (of which Kendra had enough of the cure for one), and Black Adam clashed with Atom Smasher. However, all of the fighters managed to escape their traps. Black Adam and Atom Smasher's fight lasted so long that the mind-controlling drugs used on them to heighten their hostility towards each other wore off; Sand remained in his earth form to slow the spread of the virus until another cure could be found by Doctor Mid-Nite; and Mr. Terrific and Doctor Mid-Nite managed to force a draw in their chess game and destroy it while the game re-set itself. Roulette teleported them away before they could capture her, however. A wall of fallen heroes was the only indication of the many heroes who had been killed in battle in The House. The names included Impala, Maxi-Man, Ram of the New Guardians, and the Hybrid (minus Pteradon). Roulette and the House later captured the Super Buddies and forced them to fight; the subliminal programming which prevented their escape fails to work on Fire because her native language was Portuguese, and she released the others. This was followed by Mary Marvel shorting out her aggressor chip due to extreme stress, so Roulette decided they had won and ordered them teleported away. After World War III, Doctor Mid-Nite infiltrated Roulette's current fight club location in search of information regarding purported organ-harvesting. She agreed to give him information, but only if he could beat her bodyguard in an arm wrestling contest. He did so, using his knowledge of nerves and their debilitation, and though she felt like he had "cheated", she gave him the name of a model who had surgically implanted wings. After Doctor Mid-Nite left, she called the owner of the surgical clinic, who later proved to be Delores Winters, and told her of the hero's investigation into the implants and operations. Roulette was robbed when a space-villain using Firebug's gauntlets stole the fabled Book of Destiny from her. Notes & Trivia * * Veronica Sinclair is not to be confused with the pornographic actress of the same name. * In the "New 52" continuity, Veronica Sinclair was a foe of Catwoman. She appeared in issues #30-33 of ''Catwoman'', Volume 4 in 2014. * A version of Veronica Sinclair, named Victoria Sinclair, appeared in the "Roulette" episode of the CW Network television series Smallville. She was played by actress Steph Song. Appearances * Batgirl Vol 3 6 * Batgirl Vol 3 7 * Brave and the Bold Vol 3 1 * Formerly Known as the Justice League 3 * Formerly Known as the Justice League 4 * JSA 27 * JSA 28 * JSA 30 * JSA 32 * JSA 52 * JSA 70 * JSA 71 * JSA Classified 19 * JSA Secret Files & Origins 2 * Justice League of America Vol 2 35 * Justice League of America Vol 2 36 * Justice League of America Vol 2 37 * Mighty Crusaders Special 1 * Wonder Woman Vol 3 35 See also External Links * * * References